wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Cribertines
The Cribertines are a band from Halifax, West Yorkshire, who are known not only for their impressive style and looks, but also gained widespread aclaim for influencing such bands as The Cribs, The Libertines and The New Remorse. Origins While studying at in sixth form in their home town of Halifax, the enigmatic duo of Callum Jones (frontman, lead vocals, lead guitar, lyricist) and Tom Farrar (unknown), became frustrated with the formulaic, unoriginal and generally unimpressive work of the other big bands of the time, such as "Jenga", and so decided they would break out and form their own band. After the relatively poor reception of some of their early work, The Cribertines came close to falling apart when Farrar started to have doubts and was even quoted saying, "maybe we were wrong, maybe Jenga are talented, maybe we should buy some Muse CDs and get Coldplay tattoos". Luckily, Jones's resolve remained strong and rather than quit, lead the band to success by implementing a new, highly impressive plan for the future of the band. The Rise of The Cribertines Jones's revolutionary new tactics began with the guerrilla gigs that took place mid way through parties around the Halifax area which involved the duo taking control of the parties and elevating them into some of the most impressive gigs of the past 4000 years. This, along with the introduction of the band's iconic red and blue leather jackets led to the formation of the fan group "The Criberteam". In the following weeks, months and years, the gigs continued, the Criberteam expanded and the hype sky rocketed. Successes in this period of the band's career peaked with the bands legendary tour of Paris and London, with performances at this time drawing in sellout, and often entirely female, crowds. After finishing up with this tour, they returned to their beginnings in Halifax to find that in their absence, demand for the band had only grown. They were often asked to attend atleast 3 house parties per night, rising to 10 per night at weekends, but rather than dissapoint their ever growing fan base, they did their best to tour around as many parties as they could, often leading a large Criberteam behind them. This was perhaps the most frantic period in the bands career, but in the end they decided they would take a break from their perpetual touring and retreat to the recording studio. Haim for Heroes Unlike many bands who would release an album and rely on promoters to get it a fan base, The Cribertines had been proactive and despite the widespread acclaim in their first year as a band, they were yet to release an album. This meant that by the time they finally sat down to record, the world was in desperate need for an album. Within 24 hours of the release of 'Haim for Heroes', it became the biggest selling album of the year. Within it's first week, it became the biggest selling of the decade. A month later, it was announced that the Cribitines debut album had become the biggest selling album ever, with most people buying a digital copy, a CD copy and also a vinyl addition, just to own a piece of the Cribertines magic. Aswell as the album's overwhelming commercial success, it also recieved recieved top critical reviews from almost every source from NME to The Economist. The only exception to this success came from Q Magazine who claimed the album was, "not as good as the beatles", that they, "wish it was the beatles", and that, "the beatles were a good band". Q Magazine was discontinued weeks later when they lost 97% of their readers, while coincidentally, NME's readership almost doubled in this period.